ALL
by takami-nii
Summary: this an original story inspired by: Ghost in the shell cowboy bebop, demolition man and etc.


Year 20XX, in a large city named 'Crescent', named that because most of the island it is on if, covered mostly all of the futuristic looking steel and concrete buildings and a large dome covering it all, screens posing as a sky. The rest of the island is a small half of a forest.

In the center of the city police sirens can be herd and gunfire, along it. Viewing a woman on the street and running across to avoid the up-coming danger in a vehicle and join her friends. Speaking of said danger, a white male in only jeans and on a red speeding motorcycle, firing his gun at police cars (all white cars with red lights on it) chasing him. the man on the motorcycle spies the woman running. He leaps up as the bike escapes from in-between his legs as he leaped to tackle the girl. Both tumble the concrete ground. Before the lady is able to recover the tumble, the man rushes over and hold the woman in a head-lock, aiming the gun to her head. As he was on his knee "Don't come near! Or the bitch's dead! What?!" He shouts as he held his hostage, the young lady panicked, but couldn't do anything without the risk of having her head blown off, ended up slumping there. Tears running down her cheeks as she was in horror of losing her life.

The police are in blue jump suits with a white colored armor above. All had rifles ready and took aim at the criminal.

One man, ebony, bald headed, a 6'0-foot-tall, semi muscular, looks like Trivanti Rhodes, and wearing a futuristic brown coat with a badge above steps forward with his gun in hand (aimed down, as he holds the barrel, not the handle) had his hands up "Don't worry, I won't shoot, just calm down! I'm officer Tre Freed. I just want to talk! Please let the woman go!" He begged in a professional tone. Slowly bent down to put his gun down, to prove he is no threat, as well as removing coat.

Keeping everything calm, Tre goes no closer and goes on to his knees. The shirtless madman was breathing heavy as he was still tense in the moment. "Please, stop this!" He begs.

"It's what I'm here for! Let her go first!" Shouted Tre

"I don't want to! You made me kill them already! Shut up!" The man shouts, as he tears ran down his face.

Hearing he is also a murderer, trigger the woman to panic more and officer Freed to worry. Biting the insane man's hand, the woman manages to get free as the shirtless man groans in pain. "No!" He shouts as he rose his gun.

No more use in talking was not needed anymore as Freed dive for his gun, rolls forward to quickly aim at the criminal. In reaction fires and hit the shirtless man's hand. Like getting bit wasn't enough, even more pain agonizes the guy.

Things got even more desperate as many red dots target the crazed man while he stands, holding his wounded hand.

"William Rivers You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.!" Freed shouts as he kept his aim, on William. The information about Rivers was told to Tre in an earpiece, as he said the rights.

William breathed heavily and couldn't run anywhere since he was targeted. His hands shook as he slowly rose to place them behind his head, following Tre's order to do so. In that moment William 1stopped moving. "…No... Don't... " He spoke as his hands went back down. "Stop..."

"William... Will!" Tre had to call his name and shout the second.

"...I don't want to!" William shouts as he reaches for a knife sheathed on his hip. The officers Glock their rifles., William extend his arms, with a knife in hand. He stands there, breathing in a panic.

Seeing he had another weapon, Tre continued "Will, drop the knife! This is the last chance!" Giving the last chance for peace.

William grits his teeth for several minutes, to him it felt like hours. In a low tone he spoke to himself. "Stop making me do this..." In that situation of silence ends followed by William screaming while waving his knife. He only made it half way, feeling a coat of electricity covers him. Screams in agony first then William drops.

The culprit that shocked him from behind revels to be a Asian girl with long black hair, cover one of her eyes. Speaking of eyes, of course slanted, but they were bright blue. She was semi muscular as well, She wore mostly black over a white button shirt. Holding a weapon device, a silver night-stick that opens up to let out a shocking panel. "Apprehended!" She shouts. Several of the officers come up, while having guns put on safety, to place in shackle electronic lock shackle cuffs firs then carry him to a van where criminals are held.

After the situation the other police go around to make sure everything/one around is alright, especially the hostage woman.

Lucas sits on a sidewalk decorative stone pillar, with a sigh behind. A sudden cold metal surprises him. He looked back to see it was that same girl that used the shocking weapon smiling. "That was a good job rookie!"

She tosses him a can of juice "Hee hee, thanks Tre! Not bad, aye? those people... I heard he killed them! What's the story on the guy?!"

He points at the truck to be sure she meant William. After she nods, he answers "William Rivers, age 24. Use to work in a tech-shop and was a typical stand-up guy, was gonna be married, but who knows now if she wants him or not. Especially after learning he is an alleged murderer." Crossing his arms as he finishes his explanation. "Also, many of them survived, they faked being dead, he di0dn't even bother to check! But seriously injured."

"A stand-up guy... any info why he went wrong?" She asks as Tre eats a white cube, it looks like a sugar cube with a red glow.

Rubs the back of his neck as he answers again "Aah ~ Don't know! He just went crazy, said he was forced to!" Tre got up after explaining "Let's go! We need to head back to H.Q.!"

============The two get in a red car with a symbol of a open hand palm on the driver's door========

Along the drive, the girl watches the town and people as they go by. the people were doing the same as always to live their lives, each were dressed in different fashions (clothing and hair styles). But still each of them were in similar groups. Once she and Lucas had to stop at the light, several groups pass by, enforcing the similar look theory. The girl rests her forehead on the passenger window.

Tre notices her in the corner of his eye "What's up Ai?"

Finally her name, her first at least. Her full name is Ai Suárez. 22 years old, half Asian and half Latin. Still her eye color says different, her father can be blamed for that. At a younger age and meeting Ai's mother, her father was a drug addict and took a new drug that affected his sperm.

"… Just watching everything." Ai says as she pinches her fingers ove1r her vision to seems like to her, she is squeezing someone's head.

The drive took half an hour until they made it back to H.Q. it looks typical as other police stations you see in media, people who were recently arrested are either being brought in or behind bars, workers answering calls, doughnuts, and other law enforcers (most wear uniforms, others similar clothing as Lucas and AI, all wear the similar badge.) The two sat at their desks, a bag of fast food at the middle.

"Nice! Can always count on Nelson!" Lucas shouts as he picks the bag up to reach into and dig out a box with a burger inside and ready to snack on. Ai does as well, but she decides to eat it later.

"Hey, I know I've asked you this before, what made you want to join, Luke!" Ai asks, getting his attention.

He was halfway done with his burger, after a swallow of his meal to answer "Again? Last time I'm tellin' this. Something inside just spoke to me to help people and get stronger. What about you? Never told me or in your resumé." Lucas noticed Ai rubbing her hand, as if she had carpel tunnel.

"Simple, to fight boredom and gain more muscle!" Flexing her arm as she explained and takes a bite of her burger.

"Pfft crazy, after this the chief wants us to report in!" Lucas tells as he crumples up the wrapping of his finished burger.

-after their lunch-

They made it through the sort of busy outside office (avoids one girl holding a large stack of papers), they enter the chief office to be greeted in front of them a back of a large leather seat, the back of it.

A voice of a older gentleman spoke "Good job! You two, Rook 'hadn't been here long, 'ya 'actin like a pro cop!" The chair span around to expose the chief. A middle age man, looking like Jonah Jameson "great job ' He congratulates with a thumb up.

"thanks chief. , as for the report. As said no death just AI used a shock-club on the guy." Tre replied

"I see that! Suárez, how many volts did you use on the guy? I see you rubbin' that hand! Use some ALL! Now get!" The chief shouts, ordering in a fast pace.

As they left, Ai rolled her eyes and Tre chuckled, both knowing how the chief is, both smiled.

"Gotta' love the guy!" Tre said "But he's has a point, shock-sticks are good, but you have to already know ALL pills can help with that carpel tunnel." He never seen her take one.

Ai simply replied with her hands behind her head "Psh, I'm fine! Don't need that stuff! It'll heal on its own!" She never tried the healing drug, especially for something so minimal of pain.

The pill has been made 4 years ago and was introduced by a newly elected leader. It as a white cube, looking similar to sugar cubes. But has a red glow it. Almost everyone has been taking this pill for most 11illnesses. Ai on the other hand chooses not to take the pill, finds it too good to rely on.

Ai and Tre are back on patrol around town after they had their lunch breaks. The city had holograms and screen with advertisements, especially of the ALL medicine, it all looked colorful over the white/bright structures, "Can't get bored here, huh?" Tre said as he looked around at the scenery. A hologram of a girl in uniform is the traffic director, the minute she gestured for them to halt, the car automatically breaks on its own.

A smirk was Ai's response as she looked in the opposite (Seeing most of the town look similar) "Yeah, I guess." she spies at some street performers playing instruments and dancers. As well as some people in groups dressed similar "No matter how different it's trying to be." She mumbles, seeing those same performers from the many weeks. The people as well

Tre focused on the road once the hologram girl signals for them to go.

"...Hey, can you still play violin?" Ai asks after passing the show.

"Hmm, I don't know … Can you still dance?" The reply Tre gave with a smirk.

"I don't know." She replies while shrugging and a tongue out. Both have a chuckle.

That bond is before they chose to join the force. They each had different paths in life in the entertainment role, he played violin and she was a ballet dancer. But they only done in their teens, he wanted to follow his grandfather's path in authorities and her reason is unknown even to her, she was a girl with odd decisions.

After a while of circling the town Tre and Ai returned to their homes, an apartment center to their own homes.

In Ai's apartment, the living room is moistly spacious a tv and a couch There were some drawings and a pile of papers with stories she's written, there was one to the side she's working on, hand written. along with movie posters on the walls, her bedroom and the next room is her workout room, weights and a long wooden handle bar. The first detonation is the kitchen to grab snack (protein bar) and water. As if all of the excitement today wasn't tiring enough, Ai did some cardio.

Tre's apartment was had pictures on a wall. And a painting he's working on. Tre sat on his couch to relax. Staring at the ceiling as he reflects the day, especially when Ai asked about him paying violin. Got up and steps to his room.

Returning to Ai doing some boxing in the air. Can see the sweat on arms. She freezes once she began to her violin playing. Smiling at the wall, knowing it was Tre.  
Building up a sweat did not stop her from spinning, she use to be a Ballerina at a younger age. With his playing and her dancing, they could be called a classy duo.

Both kept going to the end. In both of their mind/eyes, they were on stage and heard clapping and cheers. To thank the imaginary audience, they bowed.

"Well, that was fun!" Said Tre to himself before putting up his instrument and turns in early. Unlike Tre, Ai basked in the imaginary glory holding hands in the air as she was seeing flower petals scatter/fall from the sky, tears fell from her eyes as she heard claps/cheers from the audience in the shadow.

She snapped back to reality once she knocks over her empty bottle of water. Panting heavily and wipes her tears. "Geez..." Was her response to her tear shedding after that reflection.

They had to sleep early for tonight, for work tomorrow. After working so much, Ai was fast asleep. Tre only stared up at his ceiling to reflect that his peaceful approach against William didn't work well. 'Tsk, gonna need to take the stronger route. '

The next day in a gym owned by the station, Tre had to teach some recruits some physical fighting. Ai sat to the side, watching them do some martial arts. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a many of them taking the 'ALL' pill to get them ready after the hits. sweat scatter in the air from them. All for half an hour.

"Ai!" Shouts Tre to gain Ai's attention, Tossing her something.

In quick reaction and spins her head to give attention, the first thing she sees is a black object wrapped in cloth flying/coming towards her. Without a thought, she catches it. Can feel it's a heavy metal. Ai unravels it to reveal sheathed hunting knife She had no idea why this was given to her.

"Alright, that's all the lessons for today!" He dusts his hands while cracking his neck. As the students left, he gave Ai a smirk. "I choose to do this with only the people I trust!" Pulling out his own knife while taking an ALL pill. Goes in a fighting stance.

Ai's eyebrows flicked up, realizing what he implies and glad he had made this original idea.

Both gone to their own battle, with knives ready. Circling one another while the warriors stare at one another's eyes, reading what movement they choose and judging who'll strike first. Tre fake lunges at her, panicking Ai out for a second. Keeping a tight grip of her knife as she held i_t i_n front of her, to block

"Bwahaha, on your toes, good Suarez!" after he told his gratitude_, Tre lun_ges for real.

Knives clash as she blocked, both stare at each other's eyes, glares while he smirked. Jumped back then leaped at each other again to end up looking like a sword fight, a smaller sword. The metals clangs echo loud. The sound was so loud some of the students who were left, got interested by the clanking noise and follows to the source.  
As the two-kept battling, sparks fly and their battle started to gain an audience, cheers can be heard.

Ai got slightly distracted by the cheering. A sudden hard jab struck her. Gasping as she stared out to space.  
Tre and Ai were frozen there, standing there and looking as though he stabbed her in the gut. Both stared out to behind each.

"I'm sorry..." Was all he whispered

Ai breathed heavily and slowly looked down to see where he struck. There was no blood and he was holding his knife is reversed, he struck her by the butt handle of his knife.

Moving himself back. Ai dropped to her knees and breathed /pants heavily while holding where he struck her, no fatal wound. All she watched was the floor. Tre's open hand invades. Surprised, Ai looked up to see Tre smiling down at her with a hand offer to help her up.

Helped up, the two smirked at each other, no noticing the cheers at first. Once they acknowledge the cheers from the students/audience. Ai raises Tre's fist like a boxing champion. at first we see students applauding, but as we pan from that to the sight of them cutting that vision (like a comic panel) to the vision of a well-dressed audience cheering and cut to Ai and Tre dressed just as fancy (she in a ballerina suit and he in a no coat Tux). They bowed.

They returned to H.q., news came out that William Rivers will be investigated. and be released.

"Just when we thought we knew everything about him!" Said a muscular young Latino man with short buzz-cut hair similar looking to a young John Leguizamo, few inches taller than Ai, this is Nelson. The man who brought the food.  
He was there at the arrest of William, in the armor and aimed his gun at William.

Mad he was being released, looking at some papers, Ai needed to look up more information of William's background. One fact she was curious about "What about this?" She asked Lucas and Nelson. The commotion

"That religious place?" Tre asks in response.

"Well it says here he stopped going for a while and didn't come back until the day before we got him!" Said Ai as she points at a sentence.

"She's got a point to be curious there, I go to that and seen him. When Will came back, he looked weirded out after." Nelson added to that reply

"Ai n' I will check this place. Don't think we have to though." Tre replied, adding in his doubt of any need to go to a church.

The plan was set and they headed out. Without hesitation they sped through the roads, mainly because it was Ai who was driving, She wanted to hurry, She doesn't like to wait.

Tre panicked when it's her turn to drive, holding on to the sides "Why do you drive like this?! What's the hurry?! " he yells as he holds on to the window and his seat in a panic.

Her speed addiction had to be halted by hologram girls would stop the car, ae each light, aggravating her. the destination was ahead. After Tre shouts 'Finally' Ai pouts as her. until she spies a truck's lowered platform, looking like a ramp.

Tre spies at her eyeing the ramp and a grin growing. "Don't!" Thank goodness he's wearing his seatbelt.

Slamming her foot on the acceleration. With the speed of the car, the car hits the edge as it goes on the platform. As the car flew in the air, Ai's hand was out the window to feel the air. Only to realise that freedom is false as her hand taps a giant screen of the sky, ripple wave forms in the screen.

They landed hard, forcing them to bounce and almost hitting their heads to the roof. She skids as soon as they made it to the parking lot and stops in an open parking spot, with a male bystander ahead who didn't get hit but frozen with fear. "Like a glove!" wanted to ignore her discovery of the sky, hiding her disappointment.

Tre drops out as he breathes heavily and letting out cold sweat, glad to be on stable ground again. "That was great! Ew-." Was her reaction as she sees Lucas began puking.

After he finished an wiping his face "That's it I'm taking away your privilege to drive! Only I drive!"

She pouts again "Made sure nobody got hurt. Besides we're here!" Looks over at the frozen guy "You okay?"

Doing her best to seem passive was an accomplishment as it seems the person to be concerned and the person to focus on is Tre.

The two enter the building and began to hear the head man giving a speech to his audience over some speakers. As they kept going to the center rooms. A large room with so many people are attending to listen to the speaker, one representatives a of the religious building, a portly middle-aged Caucasian man. Speaking while he stood in front of a statue of a Viking looking warrior holding a staff. "We all must thank Robert Shall for showing the way!" Between the speaker and statue are large screens, that spring up images of a couple, a blond woman and a dark hair; his teeth were noticeable of trying to seem too perfect, which was creepy looking to Ai. The sermon continues after the praise of the man who introduced the ALL drug, his wife made.

Ai and Tre didn't want to interrupt so they just sat in the back. During the speech she notices that Lucas was getting in to the vibe, especially as he raises his hands to the air and head down. Bumping his side "What're you doing?" She whispers to him.

"Just felt it, we can ask after this!" Tre replied in a whisper as well before his attention went back to be glued to the sermon. She at the same time Ai rolled her eyes and slumped back.

Around the end, Ai was asleep (sitting while resting her head on her hand.)

"Ai a-I!" Tre whispering as he taps her awake.

Waking surprised as she took a deep, looking around "What happened, is it done?"

"Yeah, C'mon!" Tre replied as he chews on something.

As she got up, Ai followed Tre to the preacher's office, she notices some of the people that was the audience, are swallowing crackers that have the same red glow as ALL. Ignores it, Ai rushes to catch up with Tre,

The two make it to the office room. In the room was typical office, with Newton's cater (ball clacker) is at the edge, is on clacking.

"Ah, yes officers. What can I do for you?" said the preacher/speaker after noticing their badges they flash.

Reads hi_s name on a long triang_le on the desk 'Mark Ryan' , Tre speaks "Mr. Ryan, do you know of mr. William Rivers? Heard he was here before heading out and committing crimes. Before, nothing was wrong with him."

"Sorry, but It might seem to be an obvious connection!" Ai blurts out.

"Ai, please!" Tre says

The preacher replied "It's alright. William had always attended seminars. A few months ago, he had left. Once he returned, I made sure he followed the path of our savior again! The only recent problem he's has, was hoping it would've passed." He has on that innocent puppy look as Mark explained.

"You have no clue? Sorry for the waste of time. Ai, let's go!" Says Tre after he gestures to preacher=man mark to not worry about it.

'Seriously?' Face is on her face as Tre suggest they go, looking back and forth at the preacher as walked out. Curling her lips, she rushes behind Tre, out of there. "You didn't buy that, did you? We had more questions to ask!"

"Ai, the preacher didn't do anything! William probably has some personal demons! Let's go back to H.Q. I'm driving this time!"

during the drive, Ai was mad and she noticed a small group on the street was causing a commotion, not entertainment. This got Tre's attention as well.

"What now?!" Tre said as he stared to park to the side of the park this was going on in. He was in a rush to get out, Ai looked at him like something bad happened, judging by Tre's mad face.

Getting out, the Two can hear a young man having his own speech through a mega phone. "Do not be controlled anymore! We're not meant to be their tools!"

Tre and Ai posed as fellow audience members. She sees Tre hold the ear piece to his head.

"yes chief! Might need to call in backup to the park!" Hearing this had Ai snap to shock.

Tre, what're you doing?" She whisper/shouts.

"Yes si_r!" _He ignored her hushing her from speaking more by holding his hand out in a stop motion, this was a surprise for her.

Frowns at this attitude, Ai glimpses back at the young man, to listen to the speech. Until he mentioned the ALL pill. her interest peaked immediately before the young man continued, Tre pinned him to the ground. "Tre?! What the hell?!" Ai shouts as police alarms can be heard, snapping her vision back to see cop cars skidding to a breaking to a stop. She just stared in 'awe' to what's happening. The people panic and rush away after hearing the sirens, were being guided out though by one of the officers.

"Stop." She said in a low tone at first as other law enforcers chase after the few people that were in the group the speaker was in "Stop." She spoke louder. Tre went even more overboard and pulled out his pistol and presses the barrel to the speaker's head, Ai's and the speaker boy's head. Especially once they hear the click of the gun's hammer being ready "Stop!"

An hour-a-half later, Ai was sitting and stares at the ground and reflecting what happened. The speaker and his group were arrested, having flash images of before of her fellow law enforces arresting the group and she trying to stop them, since that group were doing no harm. It struck her hard emotionally, especially since Tre refused to listen and halted her from giving out a word of logic.

Returning to her, Ai refused to return with Tre and the crew back to H.Q. she took her badge off and stared at it at first before gripping it. Got back up and stares out the sky. Frowns once she remembers that the sky is a fake screen that she touched.

Walked as she still has the situation in mind, through the city. Ai sees many of the same people as she seen every day, in groups like clans of different species. Everything seems the repeat as usual. Holograms springing up to control traffic, used in phone calls, and advertisement. Ai shook her head as she kept going, passing through a commercial hologram advertiser. Shook her head.

The surrounding was lively, compared to the beginning of this story and she look up at some of the tall buildings each was mirrored windows, reflecting the sky (or fake sky) another building there But he had=was a tall. As she looked, Ai gets the urge to go in, but her attention is caught by her badge in hand and continues to walk in the path back to the station.

"Hey Tre, where's Ai?" asked Nelson

"No idea, after the big bust today she just wanted to stay behind! " he sat back while resting his feet on the desk. "What's with her, after we spoke with the priest and she didn't want to leave after we asked him about Will! That girl" saying before staring at the ceiling.

Nelson makes a face as he accepts the news. "asked William where he want before we arrested him. But before he could answer, some of our guys took him away. I was told the chief gave them the order to."

Tre shook his head in disbelief_ "Man, ever since we brought him here." _Their conversation ends on "Hce the two sees Ai enter "Hey Ai! Where'd you been?" She ignores them as she rushes towards chief's office.

=============================== Days pass =====================================

Several weeks have passed since she quit being a law enforcer, Ai has now taken up to be an independent private eye, still lives in the same apartment, works at in an office of her own.

After she moves into her new office, Ai decides to investigate the school the young ebony man that was arrested and close to death by Tre. She asks a teacher of his schedule. Around this time, it was lunch as she made it to the boy's first class was empty; silence was all around and supplies were left back by students.

Before she left, the class professor came back. A middle-aged woman with white short hair. Enters the room through a door on the other side of said room. "Hello?"

"Ah, yes. Hello miss. My name is Ai Suárez, I'm investigating this young man and I was wondering if you can give any information on one of your students." She shows a picture (mug shot) of the young student that Tre almost shot. "His parents had gone missing, so can't ask them."

The teacher took a better look at the picture "hmm ah, yes Malcom! He's a good boy. One of her name?my best students. What happened to him?"

"he and others with him was arrested the other day. I didn't get the chance to ask what's his story." Ai kept a straight face. Not wanting to express emotional and seem professional.

"All I know is that he hangs around with some of his friends! They might provide some information! One of them is in this class, you can speak with him after class!" the mid-age teacher pulls out a device that holds a envelope containing bios and pictures of her students. "Here, this young lady! I've seen her with Malcom. Perhaps she can provide you with help!"

Ai looks at the girl (dark brunette hair, jewelry and a fake bust) through the other pictures, seeing some of the other students looked similar as well. As the young girl._ Of course._ "What's her name?"

"Alice. Can find her in lunch still!"

Ai heads out as she gave her thanks.

Walking through the halls, with lockers to the walls. Ai makes It to the cafeteria, similar to the city, there are different groups who each act the same, mainly because each were swallowing ALL pills. Her eyes kept looking around to find the girl. Which was easy to find the vision of the girl's group and her.

Instead of wasting time searching, Ai calls Alice to the school's front desk. The discussion had to be in the principal's office instead ;cthe principal was in his late 40's and balding but is fit; the talk had to be in his office to make sure Ai was truly a worker of the law, a P.!.

Alice entered and looked nervous; She looked similar as the clique she's in (looks like Nicki Minaj clone pack) they told her Ai is an private eye who wanted to know any information she knew of Malcom. The principal kept in monitor as the as he tapped his armrest of his chair.

"I've been friends with Malcom for years, we even dated once!" Alice says as her eyes kept glancing to the side, The principle was behind them as both females sat on a couch. "had to break up with him. Because of dumb reasons concerning my parents having a problem with him." clenching a fist.

Ai notices Alice's eyes flicking to the side. Placing her hand on the nervous girl. "It's alright, parents are protective of their kids!"

"They weren't protecting me, I was protecting him!" Alice confesses in a lowered tone to make sure the principle did not hear.

He hits his desk to get attention "What was that? We couldn't' hear you?" the principle didn't hear unlike Ai who heard her confusing confession. Ai knew Alice nervously feared him.

"if that's all you can tell me about Hector. You can go." Ai says, a way to get her out of there. Ai knew the young girl had more info that she didn't want him to hear and something about her felt different than the other kids.

Ai was out parked next to the city park, the same area where Tre arrested that protesting group and almost killed Malcom thanks to Nelson came in at the right time and shove Tre's gun away.

She was sitting on a bench to wait for Alice, couldn't help to reflect on the moment Tre and the others were acting like that. Also, he preparing to blast him. Ai gritted her teeth. Shook her head to escape that thought. Her eyes followed the joggers passing by. Funny to see them take turns with others sitting. Ai's eyebrows flicked up in surprise as one of them came up to her.

"sorry, didn't expect for them to come along!" said the jogger which confused Ai at first, because a random stranger coming up and being familiar would be a head scratcher.

AT first Ai squinted and took a guess "Alice?"

"bingo!" with a thumb up Alice congratulates AI

"Didn't Know that was you almost everyone looks and the same!" even in that blond hairstyle.

"Yeah, the girls wanted to change things up." Alice sits with Ai while the girls got attracted by the new clothing in a store; Holograms doing poses in similar clothing. Alice sighs "not that different of a change though. Looks like we more than enough time to chat!" stretching herself.

It sounded to Ai, as if this girl doesn't enjoy this constant repeat world as well. But back to the topic of Malcom, "What did you mean before, protecting Malcom?" Ai wasted no time to ask since they were alone.

Looking to the side at her, Alice spoke with her face ahead "You don't take All so you?" Looks at Ai to answer.

Taken back after hearing that question. "Um, no. Why?" eyebrow raised as Ai answered. 

Alice brought out a devise similar to a phone but it looked custom made. Writing a message to a contact. "Just needed to confirm something. Miss Ai, I'll just say Malcom was in the same group as William."

Eyes widen as Ai hears that name again. Had to confirm if it was the same guy "William? Will Rivers?!" instantly covers her mouth once the girl hushes her from being so loud.

Before they could communicate more, a loud siren began to go off from the store; holograms flicker to police girl outfits and strike a halt pose with red X's on their palms "Only authorize authorities are allowed to cross, no civilians can cross this point!" shouts a hologram.

The two and a crowd gathered behind the hologram police line.

Alice gasped, getting Ai's attention.

"Malcom?!"

"What?!" Ai looked back to see the young man again, holding a gun to one of the girls' head. she was not alone as the other members that were with him at that rebellion speech.

Cop sirens can be herd. Arriving the law enforcers (3 of them), in armored uniform as they come out of the large vehicle. One of them that emerges is Tre (helmet off and in the armor suit)

Holograms allow them to pass, Tre looks to the side and spies Ai. Takes a deep breath before he puts his helm on. The others enter the building, as does he.

It was a 3-story building, the 4 had to take cover as shots are fired. Bullet holes are being made to booths and walls as two of the invaders shot at them with an assault gun. One of the officers' gesture at the others to turn on the shades for their helms to blind them from the flash grenade they roll out. They do as told and once the grenade is out there, it blows.  
A bright light covers the whole room. The two groans in agony as the brightness pierces their vision. 2 of the enforcers rush out two give the invaders a hard slug law breaker, as Tre along with the other enforcer ran to some stairs; loud tapping filled the air as they ran.

Once they made it up to the next level, where they meet another member of invaders is there to meet with them; a spark from a missed bullet hit the floor in front of them. Tre and the other enforcer take cover. This new level invader was a young adult girl.

The other Enforcer shouts to Tre "Keep going!"

Catching Tre's attention, only giving a quick nod in response. Creeping from the corner. Tre dashes, evading some shots being fired at him. As Tre rushes up the stairs, he says in his mind. "Don't die on me Nelson!"

The shooting at him stopped as the young evader's new target sprung out and fired at the young girl's gun, falling out of her hands.

That enforcer sprang out and took aim at her. At first, she held up her hands. Only for a minute as she then screamed and held her head. "No! Stop it!" she screamed as she fell to her knees.

Nelson slowly walks towards her while keeping his aim. "Mavis! What's wrong!?" Nelson asks as he took his helmet off.

Mavis was shocked that the enforcer knew her name. Stared at him once he removes helmet. Curled her lip and stands as she did a fighting pose "Need to kill you-ME!"

Gripping his gun, denying to shoot as he threw his weapon to the side as he went on the same fighting position oppose to her. Both were now warriors, not a simple cop vs criminal.

There was no typical stare down as each lunge.  
Nelson slings his leg to kick.

Mavis doges the hit as she rolls herself up, wanting to land a hard swing of her fist at him (hard right).

Nelson not only deflected the strike, but he strikes back with his palm at her head. Grabbing it as well, ready to slam her down.

Before she hit, Mavis held from getting her head smacked to the ground as her elbows landed first. She uses that to push back, resisting and laches her feet together to pierce his under arm (only area that is open from his armor covering). and flips backward as she reaches for his on the ground.

Nelson grabs by her ankle and like a rag doll he yanks her to be thrown back. Extra weight as Mavis got his gun.  
-

She flips back up, aiming his gun at it's user. She hesitated as his hands went up. She curled her lips and struggled to put the aim on herself. "M-must!"

"Mavis no!"

Cut back to Tre rushing up the stairs.

The man stops in place once hears loud gunshot, this was familiar sound because the enforcers' gun fire sound was recognizable.

Tre continues to run up. To the next level finally to the top, not having to be stealthy as Malcom attacks, firing bullets aimed at Tre. Debre pieces leap in to the air.

"What's your choice this time? To kill me? Kill me." Malcom asks/shouts.

Around the corner Tre peeked and aims at the young man, Tre using the gun's scope. Crosshair vision aims instantly at Malcom's head. Ai's voice echo's in Tre's head. 'STOP!' grits his teeth and the cross pans Aim at the gun instead.  
another voice speaks to him "the head!"  
Eyes widen as Tre's aim go back up to Malcom's face. No idea as to why as his finger began to pull the trigger. His eyes widen. With struggle, he fires, lucky his aim went up and Tre fired ay the lights above Malcom.

Malcom cowers as shards of glass and debris fall over him. With an open chance, Tre rushes over to tackle the lad. Tre reached down his side to pull out his shock baton. Ready to slam down, Malcom quickly reacted and crossed his arms to block Tre's forearm from going down and the weapon striking Malcom. Malcom shook his head and thrusts his arms open, throwing Tre back (lean backwards). "do it!" Malcom shouts as Tre leaned back forward to strike again.  
Malcom's body moves again and pushes self out from under Tre and dodging the attack.

The two got back up their feet and have a standoff. "Kid, just give up now and let the hostages go!"

"Psh, just like the kids in school, they'll be dead! What?!" Malcom shouts as he fell to clamp his head

Didn't pass the opportunity, Tre pins Malcom to cuff him. Malcom gives resistance before Tre shocks him to submission. After, Tre got back up, a loud muffling was heard, "I hope that's them." Sounds as if That claim of killing them was a lie.

He took one step and before Tre goes any further, that voice spoke to him again "Now's your chance , without any interruption!" Tre looked back at the unconscious boy then to his own rifle.

Tre shook his head "I can't!"

"Just say it was self-defense"

"No!" Tre shook his head as he held it

"So close, didn't stop from getting the gun!"

Tre snapped as he looked down to see he's holding his rile again in his hands. Shocked and wonder as to what's going on, Tre wanted to throw the gun away at first, but as he breathed heavily that voice kept trying to convince him.

"come on, just say it was an act of self defense!"

Tre looks at the gun in his hands then back to Malcom,. Breathing heavily as Tre's muscles tensed.

Returning to the outside with Ai, Alice, and the crowd all were being blocked by the force field the holograms made to block them.

"Look, I'm a private eye! Let me in!" shouts Ai as she bangs her fist at the wall/barrier .

Gunshots can be heard, Alice had gotten scared after hearing, Ai was use to the sound, but still worried. _Damn it!_ Was the only thing Ai could think of.

Thing were a relief once the sight of the hostages were being guided out by the first two helmet law enforcers. The force-feild goes away (as if it was pieces of liquid)

Ai runs towards where the hostages are being guided out, stops once one of the law enforcer held their hand out "Stop right there mis- wait, Ai?!" the other enforcer looks as well " Been a while!"

"Yeah, I'm a P.I. that should of let me go through!" before she got her explanation, the sight of Tre and Nelson coming out with following them some of those protesters again, in cuffs. Also 2 body bags being carried out, by robots behind them. Seeing the body bags and two of the terrorists, the people were familiar to Ai. She didn't have to think so hard and ran up to Tre with purpose to yell at him. "Seriously? He was just a kid! Now 2 of them!?"

He didn't look away as he confessed "it was self-defense and I was not the only one!" shouting as he pointed at sad looking Nelson.

"Nelson…-" Ai was cut off by Alice

"Where is he?" after hugging out with the other girls (glad for their return) she spoke with Nelson about Malcom's whereabouts

Nelson just points at the bags. As Alice looked in shock, he whispers in her ear.

This confused Ai, seeming as if he was familiar to Alice.

Alice began to shed tears as she fell to her knees and cried (covering her face) her friends came to hold her. Helped her up.

Ai had no idea what to say, was going to say. Guessing the shocking news of Malcom was too much for Alice.

Tre and Nelson began to walk away.

============days later=============

Ai was in her office and having her coffee, since it was recent of dubbing herself as P.I. detective her business was not booming yet. Her office was small, out from her short apartment room.

The place was a 2-room apartment, 1 is her room and kitchen and the other room is her office/living room, wooden creaky floors, and walls seemed old. Obviously not as grand as her previous place, but she'll make do and hope more jobs will come to gain money.

Ai sat in her desk, after taking a sip. She stared at the coffee, reflecting her time in the force. Once the image of Tre had his gun to Malcom's head came, Ai frowns and she grits her teeth she gains the image of the body bags. Ai was about to toss the cup, especially hearing him say 'it was self-defense' .

Obviously others would choose to toss and shatter the cup, But she just gulps her drink and slam it on the table. Knocking over a picture in frame, she runs over to see it was a family photo of younger self with her parents. Her father looked like a young 'Antonio Banderas' and her mother looked like a young 'Lucy Liu'

A ring from her communicator goes off, she answers. It was a video chat. It was Alice and she looked very serious. "Ai."

"Alice!" she replies "Why call me? I think it's best to focus on self-healing right now and should talk with your family and friends. "

"I'm fine. Look, we don't have long, Come the moon's edge bar!" After giving Ai instruction in a fast pace, she instantly hung up.

"Alice!" she tries to call back. But all she receives was a empty dial tone and message saying that number she called was not available "tsk, fine then. . . 'Moon's edge?' been a while since I went there!"  
~flash back image~

A shot of her as a rookie and Tre being her mentor, arresting trouble makers  
~

Helicopter view down of Ai walking down the side walk, ignoring the advertisements. Usually she would be speeding on the road in her law enforcer vehicle. But since she gave up on that position, Ai could not, unable to a ride and have permission to speed like how she usually does. Good news for Tre at least, doesn't admit he misses the rush she brings

As she goes, knowing where the location is. Ai sees the entertainers' yet again and rolled her eyes as the crowed makes it seem as if it was new to them. Walked pass them was her first tactic. "Wait, what?!" Froze and looking back in a slow turn, seeing that one of the entertainers was one of the terrorists from yesterday.  
_What's he doing here?! And people are buzzing it off as if none of that happened!_ she thinks as she watches the people enjoying the show and she looking panicked, with her teeth grit.

With her fists curled, Ai wanted to grab the boy and ask why's he not in prison. Not skipping the chance, Ai was about to tackle the lad. But the crowd had gotten in the way and she her way through. Only made it half way through, Ai stopped shoving when she hears an announcement for the next act.

"Now, Ladies and gentlemen. Our new members, William and his wife Selene!"

Comes out the criminal from the beginning of the story and posing with a woman, shocking Ai. _Seriously, him too?_ the crowed had gotten even more in the way. Good to see original/new entertainment, But Ai wasn't fully glad. Mainly because they're criminals and treated as if they've done nothing, "Tsk!" that was the reply and went back in her path.

_What's with everyone?! _Images flash in her head of kids cuffed and of Lewis being taken down by her. She grips her fists. Can't help but find it insulting that lives were risked and lost for nothing.

Ai kicks a lone can on the ground as she walked, frustrated. The can flew far ahead and lands pn a random pedestrian's head.

"Ow!" Shouts a women's voice.

Ai ran where the shouting came from "Sorry!"

The person that was struck was a dark skin girl with a head that was shaven and clear of any hair. Rubbing it. She looked like danai gurira. "You!" she leaps like a beast after their prey. About to strike, a punch down, Ai.

Ai crossed her arms to block the attack. Looking ahead to see the woman was about to follow her first attack with a hard kick. Pushing the woman's first hit. Ai leapt back to avoid the kick and grasp the woman's ankle.

Before Ai was about to swing the woman, the lady's grabs a stone on the ground at the same time her top half fell back. The random woman threw the stone at Ai . Which she had to let go of the mad person's ankle to block the first rock then a second.

With her foot released, the woman lands on ground, rolled back to get herself back up and stand. The Danai look alike took a fighting pose, that surprised Ai, that only law makers knew. Without hesitation Ai took the same pose.

" Usually, people just talk this out. But that won't go down now will it, if you take this pose!"

The lady didn't respond, just smirked.

A loud clapping goes off, catching Ai's attention it and the woman undoing her fighting pose.

"You were right Alice! Not surprised though!" Shouts a man, catching Ai's attention

What she sees is a man, who looks like a young Bruce Campbell. His clothes look similar to the bald-headed woman. A mad max style but simple, jeans but metal plates over them and looking scratched` as a armor he had a jacket on him with similar plates on it. Unlike the woman, who wore just a wrinkly tank top.

"Alice?!" out of the shadows to the man's side was that same girl Ai met in that school. But she wasn't wearing that fashion the other girls duplicated. Just a plane t-shirt and jeans. Also her hair was short cut.

"Hey, miss Ai" Alice waved as she greet. Before turning her attention back to the man. "Told you! C'mon! "she leads him and the woman. Also Ai follows since it seems like she came for this.

They've made it to the abandoned bar that Ai was in before. Along the way there the man and woman introduced themselves to Ai. His name is Vincent Crichton and Casey Jackson.

Vincent knocks on the entry door in a pattern that allows entry, the password of course.  
The double door opens, allowing entry. Vincent steps forward and leans over to present "Ladies?"

Casey takes a deep breath and sighs as she goes ahead and leading them to a roller costar cart. "I hate this part!" the woman states as she climbs in.

"Psh, Yeah right!" Alice denies the statement "You wouldn't have come, if that was true!" "saying as she climbed in and Ai as well, to sit next to Alice.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Just wanted to see how skilled in fighting she was Didn't expect a can to hit me first!"

Vincent got in as well to sit next to Casey "No need to be grumpy. You saw how good she was!"

"Yeah yeah" Casey was still ashamed how she was beaten.

Vincent just smirked and looked back to see Ai and Alice buckle in "All Set?" ignoring their answer, Vincent snaps his finger to summon out a hulk like man (with a nose ring and ragged bartender's clothing) who was behind a drinking bar table "Eli! We're ready!" he gets himself buckled as well "Oh wait. You didn't, right?" Looking back at Ai as he asks.

"Um, no why-" the bars of the cart spring out and after some clicks it held the four down.

"Good, Eli!"

Eil pulls a bottle, which was a lever to spring open the top of a hidden trap door "Nice to meet ya!" Eli shouts to Ai before he pull another bottle lever. Without hesitation the crat shoots through in high speed. Alice and Vincent screamed with joy, unlike Casey who was screaming in fear and gripping the seat bar, cursing as well.

Wind hitting her face Ai felt the same rush as when it was her turn to drive. she rose her hands and cheered "Yeah!"  
Alice notices and does the same "Weee!".

Vincent as well "Hell yeah!"

"The hell are you doing!?" Casey on the other hand wasn't in the same cheerful mood, especially once they spiraled to avoid stalactites and-mites. Gripping the bar tighter once the cart began to spin. 

Going down a deep ditch, that speeds the ride. "We're almost there!" Vincent shouts as the cart began to slow, until it bumps to a large bumper.

Casey leaps from her seat once the bars let the passengers free. On her fours and breathed hevily. With a cold sweat.

"That was great!" Ai shouts with fists in air

"Haha, Glad to know you liked it as well!"

Alice couldn't tell how she enjoyed the trip as well, too overjoyed to speak.

You're just as bad as them!" Casey shouts back at Ai, still breathing heavily.

Shaking her head "For a fighter, surprised you can't handle that!" Ai replies as she thinks 'Just Tre!"

"Runs in the family- Come on!" Vincent shouts as he walks ahead, Leading Ai and Alice. Casey was out of breath still so she still needs time.  
Ai and Casey looked at each other before Ai leaves

The three go to the underground base/town (like that town in the demolition man.) Graffiti was on walls and paintings on the other side, musicians were playing loud music that filled the area. The people wore all different individual clothes.

"welcome to Valhalla!" Alice introduces the under ground town to Ai. "yeah, corny name. I know!"

Ai held a wire fence, amazement.

Vincent goes ahead of them, leading them. "C'mon, don't want to be left behind do ya?"

"Coming!" Alice shouts "come on!" ordering Ai as she grabbed her forearm to yank her along.

Ai's amazed stares continue as they walk along, some guys and teens were doing different figures with anything like clay or other things, different foods, and games. Along with other Activates (Like a festival).

The tour stop once they head to a cloth covered door way.

Vincent lift the cloth to let them in, Alice goes in but Ai was hesitant. "T-this all is going too fast to t never expected all this would be here!"

Vincent just dropped the cloth and took a deep breath. "Look, just go in and all will be clear. Your eyes are messed up, but not your head!" Tapping her forehead.

Ai squints a frown, not many mention her eye issue. But respects the guy who took her appearance defect as not an difficult obstacle she can overcome.

She agrees to enter, all was mostly semi-dark and was lighten by television screens on and scattered and lit candles and pictures next to them,

Ai recognizes some of them. All were the ones she and Tre arrested. Even one of William caught her eye. As she picks it up to find out it was folded to a shot of him holding hands with Casey "...What?!"

Speaking of which, Casey fully healed herself returns and picks up the picture from over Ai's shoulder and puts it back. Not saying a word and rushes forward to deeper in the room.

Vincent explains "Yeah, she and will were dating. Since he was taken by them and married With one of their women."

Even more of a surprise for Ai.

They follow Casey to where a other people who were audience awaiting for a speaker. Alice was already there and part of the audience.

Since Alis was a familiar face, Ai gained permission from Vincent sit next to. Was not easy for her Since Ai was part of the law enforcers., so not surprising she got glares as she went her spot.

Turns out Vincent was the one the others waited for. "afternoon ladies and Gents, we've gotten enough info now and man-power to take down the city of Crescent! After many years. Thanks to ur mole!" that was que for a certain someone to come out.

When they do, Ai sprang up "Nelson!?" one amazement after another for Ai.

He waved at Ai "Hey Ai."

"You've been a part of this?!"

Vincent explains "Nelson has been our spy since the ALL drug has been introduced."

No more can be spoken, Ai sat back down. Her suspicion of avoiding of consuming that pill was correct.

Turns out the ALL pill was a tool that takes over the mind of the consumer as it heals them. Thanks to the leader of Crescent and introducer and inventor of the ALL drug. And he couldn't introduce it alone. Teachers, company owners, and even the law enforcer chief, religious leaders along with other high-ups were controlling sheep(people) of crescent. Mainely to have control and wealth without seeming as if they have ill will and the anti ALL rebels of Valhalla consider it's their duty to free them. It was important to Ai since it was informed the first one to take the ALL drug was her father. She clenched her chest and held her head.  
At a younger age and before meeting Ai's mother he was a drug addict. Explain her eyes (one certain drug affected his eyes and sperm. So, he was willing to be their guinea pig. everything changed once he met Ai's mother and been clean since.

=============================MONTHS PASS===========================

A rebellion was about to start, the anti ALL warriors snuck in and posed as the people wearing the latest attire to blend in, to plant in hidden bombs in business offices, shops, schools, ALL factories and religious areas. to gain attention, one of the hackers bugged every communicator, television, any screen that went black at first then sprang out4 Ai on video. she seems like she was on a elevator.

"Hello everybody, I'm sure many of you know me as officer Suares, But I'm sure my parents might want to be known for being related to me. So, just call me Ai! I'll get to the point, Stay home if you want to stay alive!" the warriors ripped out of their disguises and pull out their weapons, to point at by standers and have them freeze "if not, then go! You don't want to die!" she takes a deep breath "And stop taking the ALL drug!"

A rebel yanks one ALL seller from their food bus "And she means it!" he pulls out a grenade to throw it in and blows up the inside. People got scared and ran.

-Flash back-

The speech was still going and Ai stepped out with Nelson

"I think you should have this!" Nelson hands her a skinny/small silver device with a red button at the is a red button "It's the detonator to bombs made, our tech guys. Me and Vince discussed it and thought it's best you fixed what your dad helped us into."

She stares at it "... Nelson.. did you consider me and Tre `as your friends?"

"... come with me!" Nelson leads Ai to the next room. Inside were paintings of figures and a violin.

Ai slowly steps forward and picks up the bow and stare at It

"i can see on your face that you're guessing it's Tre's stuff. You'd be right."

She flicks her attention to Nelson.

"He painted all this when use to live here. He an I we were great pals and he was a good artist. Once he had assigned to a next spy job, he painted this before he went." he pulled down a sheet to revile a painting of two human figures in front of a red failed. Like two warriors having a stare down before fighting. "for some reason when I had to take over the spying assignment as one of their officers and met you, I knew you'd be a great friend."

Ai smiles

Anarchy starts once Law enforcers arrived, bullet shells flew in the air the sky was black and cracked. The battle started between the Freedom rebels and the controlled law enforcers. A flaming cocktail gets thrown at the law men, once it hits ground and breaks for fire to cover the ground.  
Gunfire goes on the battle, bullet holes and casualties are made.

The video of Ai was still going and this time she made it to the roof of a building. She turns off her recorder and looks below at the grand city engulfed in chaos. Getting out her communicator, wanted to call Tre. Since it would be obvious that he answers (he's in the battle) Ai simply tosses the communicator off the roof into the destruction.

Below Tre wore his armor suit and fighting the rebels, still got hit by one that stuck his helm with a stone piece, once his vision went all black. Tre yanked his helm off to keep fighting with a broken shocker bat. He froze once he was about to strike down Casey. Tre doesn't know why but she felt familiar, gunfire and explosions can be heard. But to him it was silent, as he stared at Casey. He only hears children laugh. The voice in his head interrupts though.

"Move!"

Tre leaps back for another armored trooper to leap in and shoot her. she had skills and dodged the shot and like a frightened cat. Casey was cornered and pulled out a machete to defend herself. "Get out of here and find Ai!" It was the chief in that armor and giving the order. "You know wear she is Right?!"

In the video, he remembers the look inside of the elevator. "Yes sir!" be carful, can tell this lady has similar skill as us!" Tre runs off to where he guesses where Ai can be. Leaving the chief to battle Casey.

Juding by the look of her, the chief has to give the warrior's respect to her. He pulls out his shock bat and ready's to battle her. They leaped to their sword battle.

Tre makes it to large musem, he recognizes the elevator from one of his old jobs with Ai when they worked together as law-enforcer. Once in there, Tre spots the elevators broken by Ai. The only way to go up now was by stares. Along the way up Tre must battle hand to hand with rebels in the way and armed. He avoids getting shot and hit as he rushes. Wither its ramming them or throwing them off to their death. When he made it to the door, he did not hesitate to tackle a random rebel in the way. Ending Tre's journey as he tumbles out to the roof where Ai is.

Yet again the two meet, the scene looking like Tre's painting.

"Hey." was all Ai said

"...That's it? Hey? We haven't seen one another for so long! And that's all you have to say?"

She smiles "Well what do you want me to say, that isn't obvious?" she tosses him a knife which was the same kind as when they had their practice fight a while ago. "besides, how would I know it's really you I'm talking to?"

Once he caught the knife, Tre knew what must do to prove himself

The two took stance and circle each other with knives ready in hand. Ai still had a smile on her face. Soon Tre did the same soon. that dance didn't last so long. Lung to clash knives together. Sparks fly as kept leaping back and hit. At the same time.

Casey's battle with the chief is similar but electric sparks fly. But the battle between those two end in a tie, the chief's electro bat hit's Casey's neck and her machete pierces chief in the weak open spot of his armor.

Ai and Tre's knives hit, each pushing equally in strength. Staring in others eyes. They break apart in time for Ai to strike Tre. Unlike when he only hit her with the butt of the knife, Ai did opposite and stike her blade in. She had her head down to avoid looking at him, only to look back up at him. Tre sees tears on her face. Tre only smiled at her to say "thank you..." he places his hand on her cheek before he fell back, off the building.

Tio him everything was slow motion . The voice that controlled him has stopped speaking, everything he saw was left was her hand out with the knife and the black out of the screen fake sky. That smile was still on his face. Once Tre sees Ai was also holding the trigger to the bombs. That smile left his face once he figured out what that trigger was for. The slow motion stopped and his fall goes fast in normal speed.

Ai stands there and watch him fall to his death in fire. "...Goodbye" explosions go off and she spins and dances ballet in the tune in her head of Tre's violin play. Fire and explosions happens behind the vision of her dancing.

Some more explosions go off on the fake sky breaking open holes to reveal the true blue sky. She finishes with her arms and legs spread, soaking in the sunlight.

~end


End file.
